


Pregnant Queens

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Corrin expected to be marrying Camilla, but he quickly found himself wed to their retainers as well, and when all three of his wives fall pregnant, he retreats into the Deeprealms with them to prepare for the birth of their children. Anonymous commission.





	Pregnant Queens

There was only one way to celebrate their first night in the Deeprealm, and that was to break in their new bed. Camilla found herself spread out wide on the bed, legs and arms all outstretched as she lay there, watching Beruka and Selena both grasped Corrin's cock and guided it toward her waiting pussy. "I hope the kingdom will be fine without us for a little while," she purred, biting her lip as she moved without shame, making herself as openly available as possible for what was to come, as Selena and Beruka helped ease her husband's cock into her, their other hands both caressing her stomach, where there wasn't yet the visible evidence of what had started growing within her on her honeymoon night, but which they all knew was there.

"Valla will be fine," Corrin insisted as his hips started to work, setting a tender pace to start off with one wife as his other wives kissed him eagerly. Camilla had offered her retainers up to Corrin on their honeymoon night, and two weeks later Selena and Beruka were both wed to Corrin as well, the four entering in a plural marriage together as the joint royalty of the kingdom of Valla. Proving that he was 'man enough' to keep three women happy, he had managed to impregnate all three of them in the same night on his honeymoon with Camilla, and now, the four were retreating to the Deeprealm, for what would feel like years in practice, but which would be over in mere weeks.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Selena sighed, pulling back early from the kiss so she could get her hands onto Camilla's breast. She eagerly leaned down and started to suck on it, expecting that some time soon it would become even bigger still, but there wasn't the slightest bit of envy in her eyes. Camilla's chest wasn't something for Selena to aspire to, but something for Selena to enjoy. "We're going to have a wonderful time here. And you've always said you wanted to have kids."

"Mm, I do," Camilla said, nodding eagerly as Corrin's cock rocked in and out of her, his hips building up speed as the warm embrace of her pussy inevitably helped pull him down and deeper into shamelessness; he couldn't keep himself from fucking her for very long. "I've always wanted children, being the motherly sort myself. And my dear, sweet Corrin finally got me pregnant. But don't worry darling; I'll still dote on you all the time."

Beruka rolled her eyes, moving silently from Corrin's lips to Camilla's other breast, taking it in hand sucking on it too as the lilac haired queen took center stage, as per usual. Two adorable women sucking on her tits while Corrin fucked her was the absolute height of decadent bliss for Camilla, and she was all moans as they got to work with her, showering her in affection early. Inevitably the focus would shift, but for the moment, Camilla got to ride high, and she wasn't the least bit ashamed of it, moaning and reaching out to them, a writhing, delighted mess staring up at Corrin and begging him with her eyes to fuck harder.

"You're all going to make wonderful mothers," Corrin groaned, hips up to a quick enough pace that the fleshy smacking noises of his and Camilla's bodies colliding started to rise up higher. His hands reached between the legs of his other wives, fingers sinking into their pussies to draw sweet mewls from the women as he kept his pace up. "And we're going to have three kids to add to this loving family, it's going to be great." The sight of his wives all at each other set him alight, kept him thrusting into the tightness of Camilla's amazing pussy as he thought about what was soon to come, his imagination running wild with mental images of all three girls with their bellies swollen out, pregnant and radiant, absolutely perfect. There was so much for him to look forward to and he didn't shy away from embracing without shame the pure delight that soon awaited him.

As Corrin's long, deft fingers began to work their special kind of magic over the pussies of the retainers turned queenly lovers, the moans rose higher in the room, all four of them sinking deeper into their lusty, heated mess of a good time. Camilla's fingers toyed through their hair, adoring them as they kept their eager sucking of her ample bosom as reverent and desperate as could be, showing off the degree to which they adored every inch of her. Camilla could feel nothing but bliss in knowing that her former retainers adored her so much. That she could have ended up in such a happy life, given all the strife and conflict she felt. Especially now, as she gasped and moaned louder, Corrin's thrusts wearing her down.

"We have so little to do here, I think I'm going to need you three to keep fucking me around the clock." It was a sweet sounding proposition, one that nobody was going to disagree with as the fucking did her in, and on that note she lost herself, gasping and twisting in sudden delight as an orgasm tore through her, powerful enough to make her shiver and buck on the bed, held down by the three of them as Corrin grunted, cumming deep inside of Camilla's tight pussy as she howled in bliss. The waves of hot, sticky spunk fed the craven delight of the lilac queen, who had come to love being cummed inside of even more now that she was already pregnant.

Fingers trailed down along her body, Corrin rocking his cock back and forth just a little bit as his own fingers tried to trace out exactly where over her front her womb lay. All three of them adored Camilla with soft caresses, the eager, curious regarding of her pregnant body, soon to be very visible by the time all was said and done.  
******************************  
There was very little to do while everyone lingered in the Deeprealm. Every few weeks, someone came by to give Corrin a status update or a friend came to visit, but otherwise, they were left to their own devices, Selena visibly frustrated that she couldn't spar while pregnant, while Beruka was mostly her usual quiet self. Corrin found her more often than not caressing her stomach, which four months in had grown a visible enough baby bump now for her to rub and toy with, an unspoken bit of enjoyment about her situation and how much she loved it.

"I guess this isn't horrible," Selena sighed as she lay her head down on Camilla's lap, her legs in turn spread across Corrin's. Camilla had taken to braiding her hair just to keep her fingers busy, while Corrin had his head buried in a book. "I wish I was out there fighting with the others, but... Well, my mom never married into royalty and got to carry a king's child." Her fingers caressing longingly along her stomach, not with the same introspective delight that Beruka did it, but clearly excited by the prospect. "I hope I can introduce you to her one day. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out what I made of myself."

"She'll be very proud of you," Camilla said, running her fingers slowly down the braid to feel it out. She used to do this with Elise as well, and it was an absolute treat to take her patient time and make sure her hair was all nicely done up. "I know I am. Wait until she finds out you helped raise not one but three lovely children."

"Ha, you're right. That'll show her." She let out a low hum, closing her eyes and nestling her head up against Camilla's softening thighs through her dress. She could feel herself already starting to think more and more in terms that felt frustratingly like the ways her mother thought. Worrying about the future and about the kid she was soon to have. It was frustrating, but also oddly eye-opening, as she began to realize bit by bit just what her mother was thinking. Perspective wasn't something she was eager to feel, but in some way, she was gaining a strange understanding, realms away, and longed for the day she could finally see Cordelia again so they could share that sentiment.  
*******************************  
"It's not my fault if I really like the taste of your cock. Don't think too much of it," Selena sneered as she stared up at her husband, eyes a bit fiery and contentious as she leaned in to resume sucking his cock. He lay on the bed, having woken up from his nap to find his redheaded wife pulling his cock out and licking it all over, and now she was going down deeper still. She lay on one of his legs, braced against it and coming in at an angle, having become very conscious of her belly, now quite developed along five months into it. "I just have my cravings, and I need to deal with them."

"The only thing I've said since waking up was hello," Corrin groaned, rolling his eyes as Selena sucked his cock down, not about to start worrying about whether or not she was being sensible with her approach and her barbed remarks. He really didn't care, accepting it as part of her charm and a thing he loved about her. "But if you want to justify it, then go ahead. I'm just happy to help deal with your 'hunger', especially given what it involves." He teased her, easing his hand onto the back of her head and sliding her further down his cock. The groans that rose eagerly up as he felt her hot, wet mouth embracing more and more of his length felt so right. The fact she was fingering herself, that her eager digits were working her folds over and making her moans rumble through his cock, only enhanced the pleasure.

All three women had found their sex drives spinning a bit more out of control than expected. Maybe it was boredom. Maybe it was hormones. Nobody knew for sure, but this wasn't the first time Selena had interrupted a nap to suck his cock and he expected it wouldn't be the last, but he didn't mind that much at all, happy to let the girls at her whenever they wanted. Especially given how good Selena was at sucking him off; there seemed no better way to wake up than this. He could just lie back and let his senses come into focus while he watched the redhead bobbing steadily up and down his cock, her noisy sucking sounds treating his ears to her vulgar adoration.

Selena was adamant about what she did being something that was for her, but she wasn't able to deny to herself that she felt a certain gratefulness toward Corrin. There was something about the months she'd spent pregnant that had changed her a little bit, given her a perspective shift, and she was thankful for the gift Corrin had given her, for the way he made her a queen and a mother, the way he loved her and her harshness without hesitation or question. She felt truly loved by him, and if she could satisfy her bubbling lust in a way that let her give Corrin some lusty affection to help show that fact off, then all the better. She eagerly worked her head back and forth in the motion of sucking his cock, eyes staring up with him with more sultry and earnest a gaze than she would have liked to admit.

As she did so, she kept her thighs spread. They were softer and bigger than she was used to, no longer the lean thighs of an agile warrior for the time being, and that part was a bit more frustrating than she was eager to admit, but it made for a nice, squishy feeling as her thighs clamped down around her hand, fingers deftly working at her slick pussy. She was wet and only sure to get wetter, moaning and twisting excitedly in place as she wound herself up. It helped feed her hunger and made her more eager to suck Corrin's cock, which was an absolute win for both of them as she got her pleasure and he got the moans that vibrated through all the saliva in her mouth and coating his shaft.

Corrin ran his fingers through her hair, caressing her hair as he lay there, half sleepy and absolutely delighted. 'You're so good at this," he said, letting the moans rumble in his chest as he enjoyed the unconditional affection that bore down so sweetly upon him. He knew how Selena was, and he loved her for it, never wanting her to change from the sharp and shrewd woman who never let anyone walk all over her. But her self-esteem and the way that she proved so overly critical of herself at all times left Corrin with a need to shower her in praise when appropriate, to give her love and affection as hard as he could. Camilla and Beruka both received their own shares of unending adoration, but they didn't need it to quite the degree Selena did, and Corrin was all too happy to vocalize every last bit of affection toward her.

It made Selena blush, made her shiver and whine as she kept her lips at work, mouth wrapped tight around her husband's cock. She didn't interrupt her steady adoration to thank him for his kind words, but that was okay; she felt better off just keeping at the task at hand and showering him with affection in turn. Her lusts were being fed in the best of ways as far as Selena was concerned, her fingers down between her legs and steadily working faster and faster at her slick pussy as she let the dick in her mouth enhance her masturbation experience more efficiently than anything else could ever hope to. There was no way for her to hold anything back or keep from embracing a special kind of bliss amid the certainty that she was riding higher than she knew what to do with.

The pleasure was too much for either of them to handle. Selena came first, gasping and bucking her hips forward, soft thighs tightening down against her hand as she came, riding out her orgasm with all the sweet, cock-muffled noises of a girl losing herself to blissful release. Corrin's orgasm followed shortly on the heels of his wife's, and his hips rocked forward, Selena feeling her mouth full with the same salty, potent seed that had impregnated her, something that she had gained an odd appreciation for the taste of in the passing months. She moaned excitedly, drawing her head back and smiling before she gulped it all down and opened her mouth to reveal she had swallowed every drop.  
**************************  
"Pregnancy suits me more than I expected," Camilla mused, staring at herself in the mirror from the side as she tried on her newest dress. There was no way that a lifelong royal was going to go wear some bland maternity clothing that looked more like a tarp tossed over her body than proper fashion. No, she was determined to look good, and dragged Selena and Beruka down with her, making sure they were constantly measured every month and that new dresses were made for them, exquisite and expensive gowns that above all else made them look like royalty. Queens was what they were, and like queens was how they would dress.

"Yeah, and your breasts are getting bigger," Selena noted, halfway teasing as she lay on the bed, delighted at the new dress she had slipped into as well, but not nearly as taken by the delights of it all. It was nice, but she still missed her old, reliable clothes, and wanted to get back into armour more than anything else. "Which I didn't think was even possible before."

"I can't tell if that's a complaint or not," Camilla mused. "But I mean it; I feel like a mother now, instead of a surrogate mother having to tend to her younger siblings and a smattering of lost souls. I wonder how many more I'll have. I do intend to have a small army, of course. I hope you two are up to the challenge of helping me raise all of them. If given the choice I would have child after child before I think of picking my axe back up again." Camilla had a glow to herself that was almost blinding, and her smile had gained a certain flair in the passing days. She was happier than ever and it showed, her bliss warming over the others as they soaked in the surprising delight of seeing her so happy.

Beruka muttered from the corner, "One stay at home queen and some servants sounds like it would be much better for the task." Like Selena, she looked forward to returning to combat, although she had to admit that she was much more intrigued by the idea of having a family, and she could feel her bitterness melting away from her day by day.

"No fun, either of you," Camilla groaned, shifting finally toward Corrin. "What do you think, darling?"

"About having more children, or about your breasts getting bigger? I am all in favour of the former, but the latter is of particular interest," Corrin said, teasing his wife into giving him a wry smile.  
***************************  
Beruka's legs shook with each slam forward as Corrin's tight grip on her hips kept her in place on the edge of the bed, lying with her pussy just barely available for him to thrust into. Usually a quiet and reserved type, Beruka was all moans as her husband took her, her eyes staring up at him with a bold and bare faced level of desire that she rarely showed another. "It's so good," she whined, fingers dug into the bed sheets as she lay there and enjoyed the loving pace of his thrusts as they wound her up.

"You're amazing, Beruka," Corrin grunted, staring down at her. She was absolutely radiant, and the fine line they walked was a careful one, but it just felt right to Corrin. He didn't want to fuck any of the girls too hard now, not with their babies to protect, and he held back a little bit. Not too much, not enough to leave them wanting as they took care of each others' sexual needs, but certainly enough that he wasn't fucking them raw around the clock. "And I love hearing you moan. I wish you'd do more of it.'

The thick cock inside of her and the gasps of delight that spilled from her lips all helped her steady herself, but she was still a blushing wreck as Corrin complimented her. She was married to him now and even then she couldn't overcome the shy, reserved silence that she lived by. To hear him compliment her voice was such a strange thing to take to heart so much but she couldn't deny how happy she was to know that Corrin cared so much about her, that he adored her in spite of her weirdnesses and her reserved nature. That alone would have made Beruka a very happy woman, but to have Corrin's hips working back and forth so quickly, to be under the weight of all the pleasure and intensity that came with getting a nice, steady fucking going, helped drive Beruka hard over the edge.

"Cum on my stomach!" she cried out, legs flailing about, rubbing up and down along Corrin's as she stared up at him. Her inner walls clamped down around his cock and she could feel herself getting worked up by the rush of pleasure and heat, the overwhelming delight of an orgasm working a special kind of magic upon her, but she was shameless and unrepentant in her enjoyment of it all, right up to that final swell of bliss. "Please, Corrin!"

How could Corrin deny his wife's request like that? He withdrew and happily leaned forward over her, grabbing his cock and jerking himself off to completion as it hung right over her belly button, pointed downward for good measure. "If you say so," he grunted, and needed only a few pumps to lose himself at last, but he kept stroking to wring out every drop of cum he could, just to make sure he got it all.

Beruka whined in her sweet afterglow as she felt the warm spunk settle down onto her stomach. Six months in, she was looking very well along, and she couldn't help but stare in fascination at the way it was painted with his cum. She loved him cumming inside of her, but she was increasingly interested in the pleasure she felt having her stomach caressed or kissed or in this case even cummed on, and once Corrin's final few drops landed on her stomach, she reached her hands down, lovingly spreading it into her radiant, pale skin as she lay back, hanging halfway off the bed and looking as happy as could be.  
**************************  
Corrin came up from underneath, guiding Camilla's legs to settle onto his back as his head nestled down happily into her thighs, taking his eager, comfortable place between them as he looked lovingly up toward Camilla, his hands coming around from below to wrap around her and settle onto her waist and her well along stomach. "Have I mentioned lately how amazing you look?" he asked.

"Yes, but you can continue to say it as many times as you would like." Spread out excitedly on the bed, Camilla had her head back, resting and taking a pose of pure luxury as she braced herself for what was to come. As Corrin leaned in to begin eating her out, she let loose the most delighted of sounds, driven by the undeniable excitement that she simply couldn't deny. Corrin's skilled mouth was hitting her just right. It always did. He was such an incredible lover, and to feel him hard at work eating her out brought about the swell of delight she so sorely needed. "I have always loved to hear it, and now more than ever I am delighted by your kind and loving words."

Corrin smiled wide as his face buried itself into his wife's groin, his tongue happily lapping her puffy, sensitive mound. He was eager to give Camilla the oral adoration she so sorely needed, lavishing her with attention with each broad stroke of his tongue caressing her needy core. There was nothing he wanted more than to leave her feeling elated, to give her the swell of pleasure and sensation that she so sorely needed to get what she deserved, his mind spinning excitedly around ideas about what he could do to make her moan, how he could approach this. With Camilla, Corrin always felt that the greatest pressure was on earning the moans she gave him.

Sure, Camilla would always make the sweetest of sounds for her beloved Corrin. She'd sing his praises without pause each time he bedded her. But here, it was Corrin's turn to almost feel a little insecure, as he knew that Camilla had always done that for him. Always doted on him, always looked after him and peppered him with affection and sweet, supportive glee. She was someone who gave her all to those she loved, and Corrin appreciated that, but at the same time he couldn't shake the nagging worry that when she moaned his name, she was doing it because she loved him more than because he was able to touch her in all the right ways. It was a doubt he knew was frustratingly unfounded, but it was impossible for him to get out of his mind as he buried his face forward, reminded with each pass of his tongue and every sweet sound she made that she was ultimately here no matter what he did.

He knew it was irrational, and as his tongue lapped up and down along Camilla's slit, he tried his best not to worry too much about it, knowing that focusing too much on his own worries would only get in the way of her pleasure. Faster he licked, his tongue working its magic on her, his hand reaching inward to rub along her folds before sinking a pair of digits into her pussy while his lips crept slowly up toward her clitoris. All steady, all practiced, all things he knew he was good at. The words, "I love it when you're down there so much. Don't tell Selena, but you're my favorite when it comes to eating my pussy," were a vulgar bit of approval, but Corrin was happy to take it, relieved to her her give him such gleeful and delighted encouragement. He did his best to carry on as well as he could, his tongue steadily working its pace upon her.

And soon enough, Camilla was moaning too loudly and too raggedly for Corrin to think that she was just leading him on. Gasps of delight rang out as she grabbed hold of her breasts, kneading them as she looked at him, leaning her head forward to even see past her swollen belly toward her beloved husband, down there doing his work at eating her pussy out so well. Her thighs quivered and snapped down around his head as her hips struggled not to lean into the steady motion of his fingers working in and out of her sensitive folds, even if every part of her wanted nothing more than to start bucking forward, to grab Corrin's hair and start humping his face in needy pursuit of more.

"Make me cum, Corrin, please," Camilla panted, biting her lip and slamming her head back down onto the pillows, gasping once more as the pleasure consumed her, hips pushing forward eagerly, and with one final swell of delight she lost herself, bucking against his face as she came with a needy howl. The kind of howl that early in their marriage someone would rush to check on only to find one of Camilla's three spouses eating her out, but which had become such a commonplace sound that nobody worried too much about it anymore, just going about their days and letting it all happen. There was no reason to worry about it; it was just Camilla enjoying herself too loudly to pretend she was decent.

Corrin drew slowly back, face wet and sticky as he slipped out from under Camilla and came around the side, one hand on her cheek to tilt her head in his direction for a kiss, while the other settled onto her stomach to just lie there and adore his very pregnant and very lovely wife.  
**********************************  
"I always wanted a family." Beruka simply said it one day out of nowhere, her head resting on Corrin's chest while Selena gave her sore calves and ankles a firm massage after a long day spent on her feet and with the complaint of soreness leaving her wife to happily tend to her. Both of them looked at her with mute surprise, neither used to hearing Beruka saying much of anything out of nowhere. She spoke when prompted, usually, and didn't confess feelings out of the blue like this. Neither had any idea how to respond to their wife's remark.

"We're your family," Corrin finally said, stroking her hair as he lay on the bed, happy to let her press up beside him. She was spending much less time in the corner, lately, instead focusing on cuddling up against one or her spouses virtually all the time. He took it as a sign she was finally warming up and becoming comfortable in everything, happily sinking into the domestic bliss of their four-way marriage and the happiness that came with knowing she was loved.

"We have been since the day we got married," Selena added, brow furrowing in mild confusion as she looked at Beruka, not sure what to make of what she was saying.

"And I love you for it. But this..." She gestured toward her stomach. "This is something special for me. It's really helping me understand that now. I always saw you and Camilla as people I was married to. People I loved, but not... Never the word 'family'. But now I'm about to be a mother. I'm going to have three kids to take care of. We're going to be a family, and I'll get to make the loving home that I never had. It's special to me; I never knew a loving home, only the streets and then the coldness of training. But now I have a home, and people who care, and children soon to raise. And I'm going to be the perfect mother to them. The mother I always wished I had." She turned her head toward Corrin and looked him dead in the eye. "Thank you so much, Corrin. There are two things that I will never stop being grateful for; Camilla's kindness in taking me in, and the night that you impregnated me and set me on this happy path."

Beruka had said more words in the span of a mere moment than she had probably said in any one hour all week. Neither Corrin nor Selena could think of anything they could add to those sweet words that would have been worth saying. In a strange twist of the usual routine, Beruka finished talking, and instead it was the other two who leaned forward to move with gestures and physical affection, leaning in to kiss Beruka. To pepper her with affection and hold her tightly, hoping to remind her that they were going to forever be her family and always be there for her. To hear her speak so openly, they knew she was starting to crack, starting to finally open up as someone who knew she was somewhere trusting and loving, and that was worth the world to Corrin and Selena.  
************************************  
"You look so bright," Velouria marveled as she leaned over the table to stare at Camilla. She was one of a handful of visitors that day, all lingering around and checking up on them, catching up and seeing how everyone was doing. And to say Velouria had been enthralled by the sight of the very pregnant women was an understatement; it hadn't been so long since the last time she'd seen them, but now Camilla, Selena, and Beruka were all eight months along, looking very pregnant, their round bodies absolutely captivating the wolfskin. "I'm so jealous of you!" She slipped out of her chair and walked slowly along Selena, eyeing her new curves and her softness.

"I'm glad to see the wolfskin race is in little danger," Selena said, a snarky remark that made Keaton nearly choke on what he'd been drinking. The implication there wasn't something he wanted to approach in the least.

"It does feel amazing," Camilla admitted. "I'm sure you'll make an excellent mother one day, Velouria. You have that air about you."

"Mm, thank you," Velouria said, shifting further along around the table she sat at, coming up behind Camilla and very suddenly reaching forward to grab her breasts, which made the queen gasp in surprise at the sudden handsiness she felt. She hadn't expected that. Out of nowhere the firm grip had her shivering in surprise, sitting frozen in place as Velouria began to eagerly fondle and squeeze the pregnant woman's breasts, feeling the extra softness in them, the way they had begun to produce milk and ready themselves for the inbound pregnancy. "Ah, and they're so soft, too! This is incredible."

"Keaton," Selena grumbled, staring at the flabbergasted father of the curious wolf, but he so wrapped up in the dawning terror of seeing Velouria fondling Camilla that he didn't even realize he should say something. Not until Selena snapped, "Keaton!" again.

"Oh, right. Velouria, don't touch Camilla like that. It's impolite."

"I'm just impressed by how soft she is. She's gained so much weight, and--"

"Velouria!" called both Keaton and, from another room, her mother.

Camilla let out a low and amused laugh, a bit awkward now in the situation and not sure how to react, but feeling like she had to cut through the embarrassment somehow, and what better way than to try and talk everyone down from the confusion a little bit? "It is quite okay, I assure you. She's simply curious, and a little bit excitable. But perhaps, Velouria, your time would be better spent finding someone to mate you than marveling at other women and their pregnancies."

"Please stop encouraging my daughter to get pregnant," Keaton groaned, and with that, he took his leave, off to find Corrin and spend time anywhere but here.  
**********************************  
By month nine, night settled into a fairly steady routine, as Corrin sat at the foot of the bed and stared forward at his three pregnant wives all lying against one another, Camilla in the middle with Selena and Beruka each leaning in a little from the sides, their stomachs pressed together as they proudly flaunted to their husband the fruit of his efforts. They were close. Mere weeks now, if that, and every night went the same way. Which wasn't a problem or a complaint, really; there was something to be said for routine and what could be done when they focused on what worked over spending their efforts trying to push in one direction or another against consistency. Everything had been refined down to a loving and passionate point, and there was no better way for them to send themselves off to sleep than for Corrin to take them one at a time.

He started with Beruka, rolling her over a little bit to get onto her back, her legs up high in the air as she looked happily at Corrin. "Fuck me," she whined, and Corrin did precisely that, groaning as he sheathed his cock quickly into the blue haired queen, making her gasp in delight as he got to work on her. She was far enough along now that after a long day she didn't want to get too excited or intense in how she fucked, lying there and happily letting the unburdened man do all the work of taking her, but Corrin didn't seem to mind that very much himself, taking the initiative to keep his girls happy.

Corrin grabbed Beruka by the hips, holding her in place as he took to winding up a nice, quick pace, as hard as he was willing to fuck a woman nine months pregnant, but thankfully doing all the work himself opened up lots of avenues for him to just cruise along, as he was able to avoid getting too rough with her and her general immobility made it much easier to work a fast pace without any worries of what was to come. And it came with a wonderful added benefit; the sight of Beruka's swollen breasts bouncing with each thrust. She was the smallest of his wives, but her pregnancy had still given her a bit of a boost, and he was delighted to see her cute little B cups swollen a bit bigger and bouncing with each thrust forward.

"I love it when you fuck me, Corrin," Beruka whined. She was long past the point of worry now, openly and shamelessly talking up a storm. "Please, keep going, I need your cock. Need your cum! It's the only thing that can help me calm down, I can't sleep without you cumming inside of me any more." What was the point on worrying or being shy? She was married to the man, about to have one of his children... There was nothing left to fear, and all Beruka could do was look forward to a lifetime raising a family with Corrin and embracing the bliss of domesticity with him as one of Valla's queens.

Hearing Beruka spinning such sweetly vulgar threads and shamelessly embracing the pleasure enough to be vocal about it was something that never wore thin for Corrin no matter how many times he heard it. There was something so sweet about knowing she was enjoying herself this much and embracing it all without question, and he was dragged eagerly down into the depths of a hard, satisfying orgasm as she lost herself with such glee that he gave himself in eagerly to it all. He grunted, hips pushing forward as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her. The flood of cum suddenly pumping into her set her alight in turn, had her moaning and squirming in place as the pleasure hit her, her inner walls shuddering around his cock as she felt the sweet satisfaction wash over her.

Selena was next, Corrin moving around to the other side of Camilla to part her legs as well. "Don't overwork yourself once you're well enough to get back into shape," he said out of concern as he guided his cock into her.

The frustrated groan that spilled from the redhead's parted lips was a furious one. "Just because I'm married doesn't mean you get to call me fat," she snapped back. But it was hard to get too mad over anything as his cock filled her up, opening her hole up a little as he started to fuck her. There was no denying that it felt damn good, and she wished that she wasn't blushing so hard as Corrin started to fuck her, having already gotten a nice pace going on Beruka and now unable to hold back as he took to fucking Selena with that same speed. Her tits bounced harder than Beruka's, larger and much more prone to motion as he took to pounding away at her tight pussy. There was a steady line to walk in not getting too rough, and with Selena the pressure to walk it expertly was so much higher, because she was prone to letting Corrin know the exact moment she got 'bored' of him.

"Not 'fat'," Corrin teased. "Just soft." He reached forward, grabbing one of her breasts and kneading it, which made Selena whine and pout, but it was all playful by that point, all sweet teasing between husband and wife, and as his fingers started to toy with her puffy nipple she gave in to the pleasure, shamelessly accepting his thrusts as she lay comfortably on her back. "But I'm looking forward to the day you can get back to riding my cock and calling me a pervert, honestly."

"You would, wouldn't you, pervert?" Selena asked, happy and moaning as she sank deeper into the rapport with Corrin, loving so much about what was happening as she looked down at her swollen belly. "It's almost done, and once I can fuck again, I'm pinning you to the bed and hard domming you like you've never been before," she promised, loving the idea of taking charge in the bedroom. "I've had enough of getting fucked on my back to last a lifetime." She knew why, and she was happy to get fucked any way given how big her belly was and the risks involved, but she knew there was an excitement waiting for her beyond all this and she craved the day she could return to it.

The thrusts were nice and steady, driven by the passion and excitement that came from hearing Selena moan, and moan she did, head rolling about back and forth along the pillow as she lay there, caressing her pregnant belly and just enjoying the time she had with Corrin between her legs. The pleasure was intense and satisfying, hitting her just right every which way as she lay there and soaked in the pleasure washing over her. There was nothing but bliss here, nothing but deep and burning satisfaction for Selena to enjoy as she approached her orgasm faster and hotter, looking forward to nothing more than the moment where this all came together for her.

And oh how it came together. Selena came first, and the greedy clenching of her pussy suddenly seizing Corrin's cock and starting to fervidly milk him of his pent up load came with tightness and a needy whine, the sweetest moan she ever let out being the one that came when she did, and she was an absolute factory of adorable noises. Amid the bucking and whining, Corrin lost himself, slamming into the spasming twat and cumming hard, pitching forward a bit as he felt himself carried away by the pleasure to the tune of a hot orgasm, pumping her full of hot, gooey seed and leaving Selena to slump down limply, gasping for air as she lay there, feeling the pleasure tiring her out.

"You're not too tired for me, are you?" Camilla asked, her voice rumbling lowly, and Corrin was quick to pull out of Selena and take his place between her legs.

"I am never too tired for you," Corrin promised, and he meant it, spreading Camilla's long, soft legs as he sank into position, guiding his cock up to her hot, needy entrance and leaning forward. Camilla was the one he'd fallen in love with first, the one he had asked to marry him, and everything with Selena and Beruka had fallen into place almost by happy accident--for as much as Camilla's intention of having her retainers marry into her family and join them could really be an accident--but she remained Camilla. Radiant, perfect, sweet Camilla, the woman Corrin fell for and asked for the hand of despite everything about their marriage and their situation. And he was more than happy to sink into her embrace and relish in the pleasure of being with her.

"Oh, yes, my love!" she gasped as a single thrust buried his thick cock into her with a single push. She didn't hide how good she felt as her hands reached out to caress the cheeks and hair of her blissfully tired wives on either side of her. 'Take me now. You always save me for last, and I always feel so happy to see how tired you've made our loves. I knew you were a strong enough stud to take on all three of us, and you prove me happily right every night!"

Corrin was delighted by Camilla's sweet encouragements, his hands caressing her swollen belly, the biggest of the three. She was having twins, the doctors said. Camilla, the woman who had positioned herself a mother to everyone she cared about, was set to have twins, an extra piece of bliss amid how happy she was just to be pregnant. And she looked so great at it, her already gorgeously full breasts even bigger, swollen and plump, full of milk that soon enough would be drank by her adoring children. It was almost too good to be true, a fairy tale ending for the four of them, but Camilla liked the idea of finally ending on a happily ever after.

Every thrust into her tight, hot pussy was one driven by a love and desperation that knew no bounds. His love for Selena and Beruka didn't pale, wasn't lesser, but in fact only enhanced the whole thing; his love for each wife helped raise up his love for each other wife, and to take them in quick succession meant whoever was last always had the delight of being able to feel the pent up affection that Corrin just had to get out. Back and forth his hips thrust, keeping his final wife just as happy as the other two, who lay softly cooing and delighting in their tired, post-orgasmic bliss.

The cock rocking in and out of her so quickly had Camilla alight, and the lazy affection of her wives on either side of her only made it better. Selena buried her face into her neck, while Beruka reached a hand down her stomach toward her clit, fumbling about for a moment before finding and rubbing her sensitive nub, giving her just that extra little push of throbbing affection as Camilla became the center of attention to round out their day, pampered by her three lovers and feeling like the queen she rightfully was. Camilla couldn't deny that after worrying and fretting about everyone all the time, being pampered like this was everything she needed, her own final piece of happiness amid it all.

Camilla came loudest of all. "Cum in me, Corrin! Every night of my life I want you to cum inside of me, so that I can once more feel the bliss of carrying your children!" Her shoulders tightened and rolled forward, head pushing back tight against the pillow as she gave in, and like Selena, the greedy spasming of her inner walls trying to milk Corrin's cock proved far too much for Corrin to fight against. He came, loud and excited, relieved by the swell of pleasure and sensation that came over him as he lost himself to the pleasure. The warm spunk filling into Camilla helped tie together the end of her night, as she twisted about hotly against the pleasure and sank slowly into her own tired, sweet afterglow.

Withdrawing slowly, Corrin finally felt the tiredness take him too, but he wanted to admire his handiwork for a moment. It was quite a lot of work to fuck all three of his wives in succession, but it felt so worth it once he was done and could marvel at the fruits of his labour, seeing all three women very pregnant, round and soft and radiant, with their legs spread and cum leaking from their pussies, each creampied and absolutely delighted. The look of relief and happiness on their faces couldn't be beaten.

Beruka shifted over on the bed as Corrin took his place between her and Camilla, but she was quick to snuggle back up against his side, holding tightly onto him as Corrin brought with him blankets, covering all four of them up under the heavy warmth of a blanket. Not that the real warmth to savour wasn't the heat of each others' bodies, as everyone settled comfortably against one another in their oversized bed. There was a serenity to lying there together, all soft and quiet, blissfully fucked into that state of perfect tired joy that made sinking off to sleep together just the best thing.

The opportunity to take a quiet night together was one they enjoyed for as long as they could. Back in Castle Valla, they knew that eventually they could let servants tend to the screaming babies, but there would soon be a period where there wouldn't be much sleep at all for the mothers or the father. And that day was so fast approaching that Corrin didn't even know exactly what to make of it, save for absolute joy. One crazy, unexpected honeymoon orgy had turned into something so perfect that Corrin couldn't imagine a world where he hadn't married three women and turned them all into mothers.


End file.
